1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and in particular to golf putters having bottom grooves that aid the club in gliding over the surface of the ground rather than digging in.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of grooves and elongated marks have been used on the top of a golf putting head as a sighting guide to assist the golfer. A series of small lands and grooves have also been used on the bottom of golf putters, as well as extended ridges or runners extending from the face to the rear of the club. Adding a distinctive sighting aid frequently unbalances the feel of the club. The prior art clubs scuff readily, even with runners.